whatsappmafiafandomcom-20200216-history
WhatsappMafia Wiki
Links: Roles Page [http://charitymafia.wikia.com/wiki/Structure Structure Page] What is Charity Mafia? Charity Mafia is based on the Mafia party game ran via whatsapp. To enter you must contribute money to the chosen charity. There are also some big differences between normal Mafia (one being that the mafia cannot choose somebody to kill during the first '''Night' phase).'' The game is all about how an informed minority must work together to defeat the uninformed majority and vice versa. Set in a fantasy medieval world, the informed minority are known as the Mafia with the uninformed majority being known as the Townspeople. In some games you also get players who are Outsiders who are usually uninformed as well. The aim of the game for each faction is as follows: - For the Mafia it's to get rid of everyone who doesn't affiliate with themselves - For the Townspeople it's to ensure the demise of anyone who would harm lay harm to their Town. - Outsiders aims are usually to be the last standing but some differ. Check the role for more information. How the game works Based in a Town, the game alternates between two phases called Day and Night. The game begins with a Night phase in which the idea is everyone goes to bed but actually the majority of the time everyone is up awake plotting or thinking away, this is when the players then get to use the abilities of their roles! During Night phases players are unable to talk as well. During the Day phase, the players of all factions meet to discuss what happened during the evening, during this period, players can choose who they would like to vote for (or VOTE NOBODY is an acceptable choice as well but it has to be declared) to be hung as an enemy of the Town! This is usually the opportunity for the Townspeople to hang either Mafia or Outsiders who have abilities that threaten the safety of the Town. When the Day phase ends, the Night phase begins again. Each player is given a role. Sometimes everyone has unique roles, sometimes there are a lot of duplicate roles. It is up to you to decide if you're to give this information out to the Town or not. Charity Mafia is like Fight Club's first rule, you don't talk about Charity Mafia. You can only talk in the group conversation, the support channel or to the host via private message about it. When a game starts, you cannot have any sort of conversation about Charity Mafia with anyone apart from the Host via Private Message or the Town. How do I play? First of all you have to know someone who plays Charity Mafia so they can invite you. Second of all you must donate the amount of money to play to the chosen charity. Thirdly research the game so you're adept and ready for when it begins! Fourthly and most importantly (hence it rhymes) you must give this game a good amount of your attention. Most games last a week, ensure you have considered using your action (this takes 15 minutes maximum usually) (if you have one) during night phases (you can also request to pre-book your night action request if your life is busy) ensure you're also able to read the day chat a little bit during the day, you'll want to ensure any information you want to release to the Town is heard before someone tries to vote you out for example. It's a mystery game, you'll likely spend a total of 45 minutes to an hour each day and night playing, not more than you'd spend playing something like Candy Crush, Clash of Clans or any other mobile game. Only difference is people are relying you to play your role well so do the best you can! It's a really fun game when you get the hang of it. Category:Browse